my little girl
by Sakura Cho
Summary: kenshin kid runs away what will they do when said child comes back a teen?


*flash back*  
  
He sat there and watched as his only daughter sang her heart out about love. He couldn't believe she was 12 and singing about all of these things when she hasn't even explored them yet. He thought he knew everything about her yet he didn't. Kiyone hated her home she hated everything about it/ sure she had a great family but she wanted more than that she wanted. She wanted adventures and near death experiences. Well not that far but you get what I mean she wanted a full life not just some life in a dojo.  
  
So she made arrangements to take the fastest train to Tokyo and find a place where they teach girls to protect themselves. So she sang for the last time in her life for the only people she ever knew. She had planed this for the last 3 months. Her and her friends were going to do this. Kiyone, Maya always wanted to have there own adventures. So for that hour they were the little princesses of there families but after that they were the hell koneke's. After there last song one of the girls came up and sang. Kiyone, Maya, left the dojo to the train station. They left but one note to every one.   
  
"do you think they will come after us?" asked Maya  
  
"yeah but they won't find out where we are going even if Meya tells them I told her we were going to akabeko" said Kiyone.   
  
Both girls laughed and got on the train to Tokyo. 'this is the beginning of a great adventure good or bad' thought Kiyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked for both girls. He couldn't find them and he didn't know where they went off to. Sano hadn't found them either and he was beginning to panic. Then he found a note and froze he didn't want to pick it up at all. He knew something bad was happening. Then Sano picked it up and read it. He handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin read it, it said:  
  
Bye, we are running form you and please don't come after us. Were asking because we need to find out what it is like to have adventures and meet different people. Mabey if we look hard enough we'll find love.  
  
Sano and Kenshin   
  
"W.why …..I don't understand" sano said.  
  
Kenshin looked at this man. He known him for such a long time. But Kenshin soon realized that if he was going to get his daughter back he would have to wait he knew wat she was capable of.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
"I treated a patient that looked like Kiyone and--did you hear me Sanosuke , Kenshin" said Megumi. She had been heartbroken when hers and Kaoru's little girl.  
  
"hai we herd you just fine but do you think they finally came home after 4 years?" said Kaoru.  
  
"megumi what did you say about the 2 other people with them? And what did they call themselves?" said Kenshin. Then they all herd a big boom and they all ran out to the front of the dojo. To find Yahiko and a girl fighting.  
  
"what do you want with this dojo?" Yahiko yelled over at the girl that was standing there ginring from ear to ear.  
  
"If you would let me finish a sentence then I'll tel you Yahiko-kun" at that everyone forze. How could this young women know Yahiko's name?   
  
"what did you just call me" he yelled it like it was an insult.  
  
"can't I call you by your name or something else cause I really don't want ot fight you or Kenshin or even Sano." with that she put her sword away and lifted her hat. Then out of no where came Kiyone. Everyone gasped, this had to be a dream it seriously wasn't the long lost girls of the dojo. Kaoru's eyes teared up as she realized that was indeed her child. She walked down to Kiyone and hugged her tight.  
  
"mom" Kiyone said. She didn't hug back, she couldn't. she wanted to leave but maya wanted to see wat was happening so far in their lives and dragged her there.  
  
"hey kiy, maya, lets go there are some people over ther who want to talk to ya'll" everyone looked at the young man.  
  
"what how did they find us" said Kiyone.  
  
'easy u guys leave the biggest trail and its soo easy to find yall every time, shit I never thought u would come back home." said the young man.he was tall and had long black hair that' was in a baird. Kiyone pulled out her sword pointed at his thoart.   
  
"get the hell any form here and never come back or else"  
  
"or else wat ull kill me I don't think so kiyki, cuz you wouldn't kill me in front of ur family. Damit I know u bettter than that."he said. Then I less than 5 seconds she killed him and slhethd her sword. 


End file.
